


~ACT 1: Raise of the Grand Curtain~

by Miraimaina



Series: Mobiusbound [1]
Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraimaina/pseuds/Miraimaina
Summary: Everything is little when it begins; a flower from a seed, a chicken from an egg, an adventure from a game and some friends. They're heroes and villains who've taken on each other, their world, and other worlds too many times to count. Believe in yourself, work together, live and learn. What makes this time any different? 
Time is dead, kids. 
They're playing a new game now, and it's not their own. The rules have changed. The stakes have raised. It started with a single, innocent moment, but now it's going to take everything they never knew they had to win.
~~~
The curtains raise on the first act, and no one knows what they've just signed up for...





	1. SCENE 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of a new series! I've found that this crossover is a little more untouched than I expected it to be, so I'm going to make the most of it. Here goes...

> Start.

     It was the 18th of October, 2016. A blue hedgehog stood in his bedroom. That day was in fact, not his birthday, but that of his best friend. 13 years ago, the friend that would stand by him on all his adventures was born into the world. 13 years ago, that little fox’s name would be uttered for the first time – he considered his own name and what it came to stand for as he thought that.

     What was this boy’s name?

     His name was SONIC, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. As previously mentioned, he was an ADVENTURER. His passion was RUNNING, which was both easy and novel for him thanks to his SUPER SPEED. It took him lots of places, and certainly into trouble, for he had met his ARCHNEMESIS this way. The evil genius Doctor Ivo Robotnik, who Sonic coined “EGGMAN” sought to take over their world starting with a robot army. Invading his home village hadn’t gone over well with Sonic, though, and it SPIRALED FROM THERE. He became a HERO! And he’s only 18 as this story begins, no less.

     Being 18, he still had INTERESTS outside of saving the world. He enjoyed ROCK MUSIC. He’d taken up GUITAR some years earlier, even if he could only PLAY BY EAR. Sonic also dabbled in MECHANICS, but he was more the type to break machines than make them; it was his best friend’s forte anyway. Speaking of his best friend, that’s right, he’d ordered a gift a few days ago that fit up that alley. Recently, a virtual-reality game called SBURB had been released to the masses. Sonic’s friend had been interested in it since the beta trailer came out, so he decided he’d pre-order copies for himself, his best friend, and all their friends. They would all play together on his best friend’s birthday. At least, that was the plan. But here he was on October 18th, and the discs hadn’t arrived yet! He swore he’d marked his calendar for them to arrive today. Sonic decided it was worth taking another look.

-> Sonic: Examine room.

     His room wasn’t exactly the neatest place. There were papers scattered on the desk and floor, covered in swift scribblings of whatever had been pertinent at the time. The papers were once relatively organized, but an open window and a stormy day had other ideas. Sonic hadn’t bothered putting them back since he preferred leaving the window open. The curtains were thrown to one side of the rod today instead of parted evenly. Normally, the bedsheets, closet, and curtains appeared in harmony, but the anticipation of the mail cast aside any concern for the latter’s presentation. Of course, the mail hadn’t arrived at 6:23 in the morning and wasn’t going to until 1:00 at best, so the curtains remained where they were.

     The papers blew about, some getting caught in the bookshelf. There was plenty of room for them since Sonic owned few books. He only had a handful of fairy-tale tomes on the top shelf, each of which he’d read at least seven times. Reading was about the only thing he could do while sick – if he couldn’t have a real adventure, he’d find the inspiration for an imaginary one. His gaze fell on his copy of _Arabian Nights_ and he recalled a borderline delusional dream. Sonic shook away the troubled memory.

     He tapped his foot and began to hum a tune as he turned to his guitar. It was an old instrument, its cobalt hue a bit washed-out, but it still played like new. If only he hadn’t broken the amp that “one time” he swore never occurred under his roof. Spines prickling a little, he diverted his train of thought and remembered the calendar. The calendar liked to fall off the wall and disturb the peace, so it was probably amongst the papers. Surely enough, it was under a few sheets of chaos theory scrawlings, and just as surely, the 18th was circled in blue with the word “SBURB” written on it. Sonic bit his tongue and muffled a curse. The situation taxed his patience. Then again, anything less than timely did. He almost had a right to on this occasion, though.

-> Sonic: Retrieve arms.

     Frustrated, Sonic pivoted and thrust open a cabinet near the closet. Inside were two long-decommissioned badniks of Eggman’s, a pillow, and a sword. In general, he preferred hand-to-hand combat, but if there was a weapon he could get behind, it was a sword. He swore he’d never take up firearms or anything close to what could be found in a modern military arsenal. It was too violent and all too intentional. A sword was a noble armament, both a defense and an offense, and time-honored.

     Swords were also good for venting.

     He took one of the badniks from the cabinet, set it square in the center of his room, then took the weapon in his right hand and adopted a neutral stance. Sonic drew a breath, going rigid. In the next second, he knelt on the other side of the room, the robotic contraption behind him cleanly scarred yet as intact as before otherwise. Some people did martial arts. Some people criticized movies. Sonic practiced swordplay. Running was supposed to be something he did for fun, something he enjoyed; he wasn’t going to taint that freedom by being ticked when he ran. In his eyes, a better use of that feeling lied in controlling it and making something of it. He’d learned that lesson the hard way not all too long ago. The papers fluttered in his wake, one landing on his face. Sonic heaved a sigh. He sat down, dropping his sword where he thought his desk would catch it.

     It turned out he was at the side of the desk where his lamp stood, which wasn’t standing anymore, now leaning over his workspace and swiping things off it like an impish kindergartener. The badnik and the sword were returned to the cabinet and the pillow withdrawn. He shut the cabinet, then hurled the pillow at it. Pillows were also good for venting. Sonic felt like he had his composure back. Putting on a smile, he propped the lamp back up and inspected it. _Note to future me: get more lightbulbs,_ he thought as the curtains rustled. The mailbox came to mind.

-> Sonic: Examine mailbox.

     It was only 12:17, but it beckoned nonetheless, impatience prevailing. Sonic strode over to the window and poked his head out. The rickety old mailbox at the bottom of the hill hadn’t changed in the slightest. It was as beaten and tilted as usual, and the red flippy-lever thing (what the heck is it called, anyway) remained in the horizontal position. His ears drooped. Stupid postal system, being too slow. This was an important day! Only four months back, Sonic’s best friend had put his all into a surprise birthday party for him, and he was hard to surprise. Now Sonic wanted to do just as well for him, but the universe was having none of it. Actually, something like this happened at the aforementioned birthday party – nearly a temporal-spatial catastrophe because Eggman was an IDIOT – yet it was the thought that counted, naturally. But this? It’s not like his friend knew he was going to get a copy of SBURB! Sonic would look flighty if those discs didn’t show up! There weren’t many people’s opinions that mattered, but this was the absolute exception to the rule. The least he could do was make sure today wasn’t going seemingly unnoticed. The surprise factor wasn’t all that important. Sonic jumped into his chair and fired up his computer, which managed to escape the lamp’s assault earlier. He moused over Pesterchum and clicked on its 8-bit icon.

-> Sonic: Check Pesterchum.

     Pesterchum was a chat client that came out in the past year. It was retro, automatically making it cool. It was cool to Sonic, anyway. He didn’t think he was alone, though, since all the friends he wanted to play SBURB with had it too. Checking his chumroll, i.e. friend list, he noticed that most of his friends weren’t online. AC, TT, GC; none of them. None but CT, who, fortunately, was exactly the birthday boy Sonic wanted to talk to.

-> Sonic: Pester CT.

     Why it was called “pestering” he wasn’t sure.

\-- chaoticGallant [CG] began pestering contrivancesTinkerer [CT] at 12:20 --

CG: yo lil buddy happy bday!

CT: hey, s0n1c! 

CT: thanks f0r remember1ng. last year, y0u guys really had me w0nder1ng 1f y0u f0rg0t! 

CG: how could i forget dude 

CG: and last year was just mother nature stickin it 2 us w that crazy flash flood

CT: and then the p0wer d1ed 1n stat10n square, but 1 d1dn’t n0t1ce because 1 had a backup generat0r... 

CG: define normal huh 

CT: yeah, t0tally. 

CG: i mean youre typing like that is that ur thing now 

CT: bas1cally. 1 th1nk 1t’s fun! 

CG: u do u pal 

CG: u know im still never gonna get the coding thing right 

CT: 1 kn0w, but 1’ll keep try1ng anyway. 1 can h0pe! 

CG: u sure can but i think u got better things 2 hope for like maybe a game i know u want 

CT: n0 way. 

CG: yes way 

CT: y0u g0t c0p1es 0f SBURB? 1t’s game 0f the year, s0n1c! 1’m pretty certa1n 1t’s s0ld 0ut everywhere! 

CG: it is but ur best friend knows how 2 plan ahead 

CT: y0u pre-0rdered? 

CG: 5 copies man 1 for all of us u me AC TT and GC 

CT: awes0me!!! 

CG: i wanted 2 tell u in person and give it 2 u then but theres been kinda a snag 

CG: i had both ur copy and mine sent 2 my place but they havent shown up yet lousy stupid snail mail

CG: AC TT and GC probably dont have theirs either

CT: c0ns1der where TT l1ves. 1 d0ubt he’ll get h1s when the rest 0f us d0. AC and GC l1ve 1n the c1ty w1th me, th0ugh. 

CG: yeah i could ask if they got their copies yet 

CG: maybe they know whats up

CT: s0n1c, th1s has t0 be the best b1rthday g1ft ever! s0 what 1f 1t c0mes a day late? 1’m 0kay wa1t1ng. 

CG: itll bite if theyre lost in the mail tho 

CG: i dont wanna have 2 file a complaint

CT: 1 really apprec1ate th1s, even 1f 1t’s ult1mately belated. 1t’s def1n1tely better than last year already. 

CT: y0u’re the best, s0n1c!

CG: dont make me blush lil buddy 

CG: im gonna see if AC or GC know anythin about the discs

CG: talk 2 u l8r

\-- chaoticGallant [CG] ceased pestering contrivancesTinkerer [CT] at 12:44 -- 

     He could only imagine the look on that kid’s face, but it was easily one of the best things he’d have ever seen. Sonic had a gut feeling that SBURB would win Game of the Year, and the moment he’d heard it was a virtual-reality type game, he was sold on it. The indie SkaiaNet had its finger on the pulse.


	2. SCENE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? This fanfic isn't quite dead! More on that later. For now, let's keep moving...

-> Sonic: Check chumroll.

     He figured that if AC and GC weren’t logged on twenty minutes ago, they probably wouldn’t be now. But he checked anyway, and because he guessed they wouldn’t be there, one of them was now. Sonic thought it funny how often things like that happened, such as finding the TV remote in plain sight after giving up or finding your keys in the one place you knew they wouldn’t be. It had to be some kind of cosmic law of coincidence.  
     As it turned out, it was AC who logged on – Sonic was in for a heck of a conversation. Sonic loved all his friends, he really did, but some of them loved him back a little too much. He’d met AC way back when he was just emerging as a hero, and she was his biggest fan. She’d also been Eggman’s chosen hostage for kickstarting that particular adventure. She became outright infatuated with Sonic since he rescued her from his robotic double (a long story for another time), and she found herself bent on being his bride someday. At this point, it was practically an inside joke, but an inescapable one.  
    Duty called, though. Sonic had discs to find. At least she couldn’t death-hug him or smack him for being snarky over the computer.

-> Sonic: Talk to AC.

 

\-- chaoticGallant [CG] began pestering amourCherished [AC] at 12:47 --

  
CG: hey i need 2 ask u something  
AC: oh sonic, is this the day you finally ask me on a date?  
CG: not a confession sorry  
AC: aw :(  
AC: okay, whats going on?  
CG: so its CTs bday right but i dont have his gift yet  
AC: agh i havent wished him happy birthday today  
AC: i was just wrapping his present ;)  
AC: im guessing the SBURB copies are late?  
CG: bingo have u gotten ur copy  
AC: i havent even thought about my mailbox today, but i can go look  
\-- amourCherished [AC] is now an idle chum! --  
\-- amourCherished [AC] is no longer an idle chum! --  
AC: no, its not here yet  
CG: dang it  
CG: do u know if GC got hers  
AC: i had her copy sent to my address, remember? it made her mom feel better  
AC: shes a really nice lady but i think sometimes shes too careful  
AC: GC is capable of holding her own and we all know it! shes a young woman now and shes ready to take on the world  
CG: she already took on the world with u like 3 times  
AC: correction, eight times!  
CG: u counted that  
AC: im trying to convince her mom to let her go on vacation with me this christmas :P  
CG: dont u think she wants 2 spend xmas w her mom  
AC: of course she does! its not like i dont want her mom there, its just getting the green light in the first place thats tricky  
CG: GCs been thru way more insane stuff than an xmas vacay i dont know what her moms tryin 2 keep her from  
AC: exactly, but a moms still a mom and i guess you cant blame her  
AC: she just wants to know her daughter will be safe! its okay that i have to handle GCs mail orders, haha  
AC: were already like sisters anyway, kind of like you and CT :)  
AC: you did remember to wish CT a happy birthday, right?  
CG: yeah and i told him about SBURB  
CG: he sounded so pumped its just a bummer that i couldnt surprise him  
CG: anyway thanks for the upd8  
AC: ill keep an eye out and let you know if mine and GCs copies show up, okay?  
CG: sounds like a plan  
AC: ;) <3

  
\-- chaoticGallant [CG] ceased pestering amourCherished [AC] at 13:17 --

 

Was the little heart at the end really necessary?

-> Sonic: Leave room.

     There wasn’t much else he could do after that. He was subject to the whims of the postal service, just like anyone else. Were it not for that, he’d head out on a run of Station Square’s perimeter, but this one time the mail could come first. Sonic turned up the volume on his computer so he could hear alerts outside the room and stepped out.  
     The short hallway offered a few options. Beyond it was the living room and his old TV, and adjacent to that room was the kitchen with what little goods it held for the moment. Just shy of the living room were the bathroom and the closet, neither of which had anything particularly compelling about them, but anything goes while one is waiting for the red-lever-thingy to flip up outside. Sonic debated his options, looking for something to strike him.

-> Sonic: Open closet.

     Lights are striking, and there was one... under the closet door? It took a second glance, but Sonic noticed a light radiating from the floor just behind the frame. Experience taught him to investigate anything that glows. He reached for the doorknob and jostled it until it gave way to the right. The door swung open and cleaning supplies came tumbling out, plastic bottles clattering on the wood, rags coming unfolded, and the duster making a nice little cloud over it all. Sonic stared at the pile blankly for a second as he remembered the reason for this. He so rarely had company, he tended to forget about common courtesy and would have to tidy his cabin last-minute. Last time, that process included shoving the cleaning supplies into the closet posthaste while the doorbell rang. He nodded slowly, accepting that he probably had this coming. Fast was good, but not always the best thing. Then the mop slid from its spot and hit the floor with a loud clack to drive the point home.

     Late mail, impish lamp, skillfully-timed mop – yup, it was going to be one of _those_ days.

     He heaved a sigh and stooped down to start picking up the bottles when the glimmer that compelled him to open the door in the first place drew away his attention. Sonic fumbled for the source, walking his hand past the door frame and grabbing the first object he touched. His flashlight. It turned on of its own volition, apparently. He shook it around, and something leaked from the battery panel. So now he needed batteries AND lightbulbs. He set the device aside, clicking his tongue as he gathered the containers and rags.

-> Sonic: Go into the living room.

     The mess in the closet now a thing of the past, Sonic dove onto the couch. He flipped on his back and looked around at the shelves and tables. Sometimes, for the sake of good clean competition, he would race with friends on Extreme Gear, and he’d entered a few tournaments. He reminisced about the most tumultuous of those as he swept his gaze over a shelf of pictures and ribbons and other awards. Suspicious schemes, those events could be; whenever the Babylon Rogues and/or Dr. Eggman got involved, there were surely greater intentions at work. Even the most fair of those times had a surprise ending. At the end of the day, though, it had still been fun.  
     On another shelf Sonic had lined up photos of his friends. There were many pictures of him and his best friend, a few of AC hugging him, and a couple with GC and TT to commemorate some occasions. Some of them were with acquaintances, like GC’s mom or the nice folks down at the Chaotix Detective Agency. There were two in particular that stood out from the rest, however, both in front of government buildings with less lively people. The one on the right was with a spy who he’d inadvertently been allies with, but the one on the left... the one on the left had to be one of Sonic’s favorites. It wasn’t because it was a particularly good picture – the other person wasn’t even smiling in it – or because he was friends with this person, but because it was a show of goodwill that served to remind him even the most cold people can have a heart.  
     Feeling nostalgic, Sonic ran his sight across the next shelf down. In its center was a bracelet of ancient design, gifted to him by a spirit of Earth, Light Gaia. That had easily been the grandest adventure he’d been on yet, traveling the world to restore it from an impending apocalypse after crossing paths with a spirit and accidentally causing the poor little guy to lose his memory. That had also been in the top five strangest adventures Sonic had been on yet. From it, he’d collected pictures from every major country in the world, and even a few souvenirs (because who was going to go around the world and not bring back at least one trinket). Thinking about his world adventure, he came to sit upright and picked up the TV remote. It wasn’t any nice, huge flatscreen with all the bells and whistles, it was just a TV, but it worked and that was what mattered. Sonic turned it on and began to flip through channels, too impatient to go get the TV guide.

-> Sonic: Watch news.

     It took a full cycle through the channels to find it since he rapid-fire-clicked past it the first time. Usually, Sonic tuned into Station Square News Network. He liked the local news more than the so-called headlines the major networks covered, so he only had SSNN’s channel number memorized, but they rarely addressed events in other countries. This time the major networks would have to do. However, it didn’t help that they started off with a political scandal in Apotos, then a thwarted terrorist attack in Shamar; Sonic didn’t like hearing about problems he couldn’t fix. He scrolled through the listings for another option.  
     Before long, he found a network that didn’t open on a note that made his stomach turn. Apparently, some fundraiser in Mazuri was a massive success, and a new school was going to be built. Then the topic switched, the screen displaying a different wall that was obviously a green screen, though this was no ordinary weather segment. The map shown had no warm or cold fronts, but impact marks. The camera switched and an astronomer began to speak.  
     “The event is completely unprecedented... at this time, over Spagonia, there are no meteor showers and yet there have already been multiple meteorite strikes...” _Meteorite strikes? What, is the sky falling?_ Sonic asked himself, skeptical. He believed something like this could happen, he truly did, but from corporate news? Probably a hoax, just like the illuminati incident last month. The camera switched again. “If you look here, you’ll see one of the sites. Now, the damage is amazingly minimal, having—having only wiped out this block here...” Sonic’s eyes widened. That looked real. But, really, a meteorite? Someone was trying to get on TV, that had to be it. The story was going to devolve fast and that wasn’t worth sticking around for. If he wanted to know if he was going to get fried by a space rock, he’d call up one of his acquaintances and ask if they know somebody reliable. Though, maybe he’d do a little research later and see for himself about this one. For now, he felt he’d be better off making sure he had enough food to make dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it hasn't been two weeks. It's been FOUR MONTHS. Things happened. I lost control of my life for a bit. I also learned that planning something like this story to the letter and investing massive amounts of time into it wasn't working. I was actually about to abandon it entirely when I got a comment that reminded me why I was doing this in the first place. So I'm picking it up again, though I'm not going to be nearly as meticulous about updates and supplemental stuff. In life's priority bracket, I'm going to have to settle for doing this when I can. Sorry for the long end slate, but the few readers I have at the time of posting this kind of deserve an apology for the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the first scene of Mobiusbound! If you liked it, be sure to leave some feedback -- that's what I'm here for. Also, be sure to check out my Tumblr (http://miraimaina.tumblr.com/) for more content on the series! I'm hoping to have this series updating biweekly on Fridays, so wish me luck. See you in two weeks, internet-goers!
> 
> \-- Miraimaina


End file.
